1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to an air conditioner having an improved assembly structure of panels defining an external appearance thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device such as an air conditioner or a boiler generally includes a plurality of panels defining an external appearance thereof. A variety of electronic components to perform functions of the electronic device may be received inside the panels.
The plurality of panels generally include a lower panel located at a bottom surface of the electronic device, an upper panel located at an upper surface thereof, front and rear panels located at front and rear surfaces thereof, and side panels to couple the front and rear panels.
The respective panels may be coupled to each other using separate fastening members provided outside the electronic device. In this case, since a certain space has to be secured when the panels are disassembled for product inspection and component replacement, there is a limitation to an installation space of the electronic device.
In addition, since the fastening members are fixed outside the panels to be exposed, the panels are deteriorated in quality due to corrosion of the fastening members and it is difficult to disassemble the fastening members.